narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagami Shiba
(Affinity) * }} (Manga Only) * (Manga Only) }} is a genin level shinobi from Kumogakure. With five extra years of training under his belt in comparison to all the newly graduated genin, Kagami is considered as the top rookie prospect. Background Kagami was born to a couple of respected shinobi within Kumogakure. Both his parents were renowned as first class shinobi, with his father retaining the position of ANBU captain sometime during his past. As such, he had high expectations for his own son, and saw him to it, through forcing him into partaking in various training sessions. From an early age, Kagami was seen as a once in a generation prodigy, and passed his academy entrance exam on the first try, before finishing atop his class and graduating by the age of 7. Despite graduating by the age of 7, Kagami opted to spend the next five years of his life training under his father. As the then ANBU captain, Kagami's father pleaded for the Third Raikage to mentor his son, to which he refused several times. However, after witnessing the potential the young boy possessed, the third officially accepted Kagami as his pupil, with the intent of strengthening the future of Kumogakure, going as far as to bestowing his signature techniques, including Black Lightning. Under the tutelage of the Third, Kagami trained alongside Darui, whom he competed against day and night. The two ultimately grew close, despite their considerable age gap. After the passing of the Third, Kagami's training continued under Darui. Personality Since his early childhood, Kagami has been a kind and caring individual. He has a nonchalant and laid back demeanor, which often shows from his various facial expressions. Although renowned as a once in a generation prodigy, Kagami has failed to show any severe signs of arrogance, with a bit of cockiness here and there. He is highly respective of his elders, especially Kirihashi Kenki. He is also highly competitive, refusing to lose in even the smallest of competitions. Appearance As a child, Kagami wore a vanilla colored long sleeved cashmere sweater, complete with his family crest on the front. He also wore a pair of khaki shorts, with bandages tied around his legs, and a pair of dark black shinobi sandals. He had spiky jet black hair, with two loose strands of hair spilling over his forehead. There was several pouches strapped around his belt, in which he kept various ninja tools and supplies, such as kunai knives, shuriken, explosive tags, and smoke grenades. He also kept an empty sword grip strapped to his side, in which he utilized for his Chakra Saber technique. Kagami also has stylized characters lightning (雷) tattooed onto his left arm, signifying that he has inherited the Third Raikage's black lightning. Following his promotion as a genin, Kagami adopted the traditional shinobi attire accustomed of all Kumogakure shinobi. His forehead protector, with a distinctive vanilla colored banana is tied around his forehead, with enough space atop to reveal his spiky, jet black hair. He also wears a plain black short sleeved T-shirt, with a low collar, and a standard issued cream shinobi flak jacket on top of it, covering his left hand side. Finally, complementing his outfit, Kagami dons a pair of white khaki shorts, with several bandages worn around his legs, beneath his knees, and dark black shinobi sandals. Kagami also retained the stylized characters lightning (雷) tattooed onto his left arm, signifying that he has inherited the Third Raikage's black lightning. Abilities Renowned as a natural genius, Kagami, despite his young age, is a formidable shinobi. Trained under the third raikage, Kagami possesses the rare ability to manipulate Black Lightning, a technique unique only to him, his rival Darui, and the Third Raikage himself. He managed to pass the academy registration exam on his first try before ultimately graduating by the age of 7, a further testimony to his brilliance. With five extra years of training under his belt in comparison to all the newly graduated genin, Kagami is considered as the top rookie prospect.Bolted Together Ninjutsu Nature Transformation From an early age, Kagami displayed exquisite skills in ninjustu. He is especially adept in fire and lightning related based attacks, and was seen using powerful techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique whilst still an academy student. As a student of the Third Raikage, Kagami was one of the original manipulators of Black Lightning, and learned to do so alongside Darui. However, he initially struggled to harness it's power entirely, and doing so often depleted his chakra reserves rather quickly, as well as leaving him severely exhaustion to the point where he had to spend several days in bed. As such, considering the consequences, Kagami restrains from resorting to such a technique, unless he feels an absolute necessity of doing so. Kenjutsu Despite his young age, Kagami is extremely adept in kenjutsu. His blades come in the form of Chakra Sabers, which are two originally empty sword grips infused with chakra to perpetrate a blade composed entirely from chakra. Stats Part I Bolted Together Arc The following occurs during Bolted Together After finishing his third sparring session of the morning with Darui, Kagami departed towards Kumogakure's academy, where he had graduated over 5 years ago. Trivia * All images on this page are drawn by the user DazzlingEmerald. * According to the databook(s): ** Kagami's hobby is reading. ** Kagami wishes to fight Darui. ** Kagami's favorite food is Chāhan (炒飯). ** Kagami has completed 0 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Kagami's favorite word is . Quotes *(In reference to his teammates) "These bloodline limit possessors... They rely on nothing more than the tools they were bestowed with, they no nothing of hard work.." References